Nothing Can Stop Us
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Naruto runs off to be with Sasuke, giving up his dream of being Hokage. Will his teammates allow him to go willingly?


Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the rights to the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by tAtU

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Warning: Don't like don't read.

**Nothing Can Stop Us**

_Not gonna get us_

Tree branches tremorred as weight was speedily placed on them and then lifted.

_They're not gonna get us_

Leaves rustled as a lone form fled through the forest.

_Not gonna get us_

Dirt flew as another body took to the trees.

_Not gonna get us_

Twigs snapped as they ran with abandon.

_Not gonna get us_

Shadows came together under the forests cover.

_They're not gonna get us!_

"Sasuke!" The dark haired nin froze as the lithe body fell towards him. Catching the other deftly he looked down in apparent shock. "I'm being tailed. Tsunade got wise to me when she realized I was leaving the village so much and I didn't have missions." Tear filled cerulean eyes chanced looking up into calmed onyx.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest_

"Can you leave it behind Naruto?" Sasuke asked seriously, holding the blonde at arm's length. "I…I want to be with you. But you're so connected to that village, you want to become Hokage one day…" He knew he was asking way too much from the boy.

Crystalline tears began to trail down whiskered cheeks. "I wanted to be Hokage to prove that I was someone to be trusted, not a monster. I wanted people to accept me, but if you do, that's all I need," Naruto answered hurriedly. A pale thumb gently wiped away the tears.

"Then we have to go."

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

"What about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked worriedly as they leapt along the branches.

"I took care of him and Itachi about a month ago," Sasuke replied coolly. The way he responded in such a detached way sent a chill up Naruto's spine.

Catching up to Sasuke, Naruto tugged on his sleeve and they stopped. "Sasuke…" They studied one another before Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and their bodies came together. "I'm sorry you had to do that alone," Naruto sighed into a sharp shoulder.

"It's alright. I came out of it alive didn't I?" Sasuke soothed. Blonde hair brushed his chin as the other's head nodded.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

"Can we live like the way we did when we were kids?" Naruto asked suddenly, moving back slightly to watch Sasuke's reaction. Midnight black eyes stared back with slight confusion. Naruto continued, "When we were kids, I could stare at you so adoringly and nobody gave a damn. We held hands and got to be so close…"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, if people saw us doing that now they might raise an eyebrow, but I'm sure we can still be close," he joked, leaning in to nuzzle Naruto's neck.

A burst of movement interrupted their private moment.

_We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

A spotlight hit Naruto as ANBU approached from the trees and forest floor. Among the search party, Sakura and Kakashi held weapons ready until they saw Naruto was safe, and with an old friend.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried happily. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw her crush gripping Naruto's upper arms in a protective manner while glaring at the ANBU surrounding them.

"We've come to take you home, Naruto," Kakashi finally spoke up. Startled blue eyes met the single mirthless gaze, then moved to Sakura, who looked excited to bring her friend's home, and then to the ANBU, who waited for him to leave the traitor and return to where he belonged.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura gasped. Kakashi's resolve hardened as the ANBU moved in. Sasuke grabbed his wrist while he stood there in a slight daze. "I'm sorry!" And they were fleeing.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel_

Kunai and shuriken littered the ground around them as Sasuke guided him through the dense forest. The tight grip on his wrist reminded Naruto to run. On occasion he heard Sakura or Kakashi call out to him and he had to be reminded not to stop. His heart ached, running from the few people he considered family. But it fluttered and soared with the prospect of being with his most precious person for the rest of his life.

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

It was tiring running without fighting anyone, but as the night bled into morning the pursuers had given up chase.

Slowing to a stop, Naruto dropped to his knees while Sasuke opted for bracing his hands on his knees to steady himself. Both slowed their labored breathing. Naruto took advantage of the Kyuubi to sniff out close water. Once their thirst had been quenched, they gazed at one another.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing_

"I know a place," Sasuke spoke up. "Just outside of Sound. It's remote. They may think to check Sound, but we'd be just far away enough, and hidden that no one will find us." Naruto rose from his sitting position by the stream and they embraced. Melding together, Naruto sighed softly. "Just to have you in my arms again is a dream come true…" A small smile played upon both boys' lips. Naruto looked up and they touched noses lightly. Sasuke smirked as a dusting of pink covered tanned cheeks.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Both broke apart quickly. Sakura came staggering into the clearing near the stream. "Please don't run away again!"

Kakashi came strolling up, though it was apparent that both nin had run the distance that Sasuke and Naruto had covered. "Time to stop being foolish Naruto," he said sternly. "You found Sasuke. You've spoken with him. You know he can't return to the village, he's a traitor. But be strong and move forward. You have much that you have to do still in Konoha."

Blue eyes looked away guiltily as a pale arm blocked Kakashi's full view the blonde.

"Sauske," Kakashi began. It was a warning growl.

"He's not going back with you," the raven announced. "He's staying with me."

"What? Why?" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew they'd never get the answer out of him, so he took the initiative. Slowly, as if not to scare the other off, he moved from in front of Naruto to the side to face him. Softly a pale index finger rose to the tan chin and tilted up, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Show them Naru, show them why you're staying with me," Sasuke whispered encouragingly. Surprise flitted through blue depths before slowly his eyes drifted shut, and Naruto leaned forward and up. Smirking, Sasuke shut his own eyes and moved in, meeting Naruto half way.

_Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

"No!" Sakura cried out as then two boys kissed softly. "Naruto! Sasuke was mine!" Tears formed in her green eyes as the boys parted.

Naruto looked away as he blushed. "Hn, you need to get over your silly crush, Sakura," Sasuke stated as he caught Naruto's hand. "I've liked Naruto since the academy," he admitted. Naruto smiled and they entwined their fingers as Sakura released an outraged cry.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's best…" he began, gazing at the two boys before turning his head to look down at the pink haired girl, "if we get back to the village. We can walk, and rest. We must come up with a story as to why Naruto is not with us anyway." He looked back to the boys, whom both visibly relaxed. Naruto smiled brilliantly at Kakashi as Sasuke nodded his thanks.

Sakura cried out again as Kakashi had to forcibly lead her away.

Naruto watched them go sadly as Sasuke squeezed his hand gently. "This isn't the last time you'll ever see them. You can go back. They just needed to know that we're together now."

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
They're not gonna get us_

Sasuke forced open the old door and walked into the small hut. Naruto followed him and grimaced. "This place is filthy."

"Just the living room," Sasuke grunted as he returned from surveying the rooms. "This was the last room I had to clean. I didn't think Tsunade would catch onto us so quickly." Naruto nodded and brushed past Sasuke. He looked around the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom to see that everything was in fact clean and well kept. Pausing in the hallway, Naruto sighed. This was meant to be a safe haven for he and Sasuke for a while, until he could gather what he wanted from his ratty apartment and what Sasuke requested from the Uchiha compound. He even left a list on his coffee table. Then the move would have been better.

Violently Naruto was pushed against the hallway wall. "Agh, Sasuke!" he began, only to be cut off by a hot, demanding mouth. The other's slim, muscular torso molded to his own lithe body and Naruto did nothing to hide the moan that erupted from his throat. In reply, talented lips trailed down his neck, and Naruto reveled in the pleasurable nips he received for each time he moaned out his enjoyment.

"God's Naruto, your voice makes me so hot," Sasuke rasped. He smirked when he felt the smaller boy's body shiver beneath his finger tips. "Should I take my time with you? Punish you for staying away from me for so long?" he teased. Deft fingers slid upward and underneath the orange and black jacket, peeling back the black t-shirt to gain better access to hot, smooth skin.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto moaned. He leaned into the Uchiha's touch. "You can punish me all you want later, right now, I need you to make me yours." He wasn't sure if it was something primal within him, or the 

Kyuubi making itself known, but Naruto knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't wait for the strong boy to take him, and mark him as his own.

Sharp, white teeth shown as Sasuke took in a gasping breath. Lifting Naruto easily, he carried him towards the bedroom. Both boys moaned as Naruto raised his legs and rested them around Sasuke's waist, causing their erections to meet through fabric. The raven deposited his bundle on the bed and crawled over him. "I'll make you mine Naruto. Just like you want. You'll be impaled on my hot cock, and you'll love every moment of it. And then my cum will paint your insides, and everyone will know that you're my property."

"Ahh," Naruto groaned, images flying through his brain. Coming quickly back to reality, he wanted to real thing. Shaking hands made quick work of Sasuke's shirt, and by the time the raven was down to his boxers, Naruto was bare.

"Mm, want you Naru," Sasuke purred, leaning over the sleek body and giving the straining erection an experimental lick. Naruto's hips jerked upward and he cried out. Thrilled, Sasuke snagged the lotion he had left on the bed table with one hand while the other roamed up Naruto's body and found a pert nipple. Gently twisting and pinching, Sasuke felt more than heard Naruto's moans as he played with him. Again he lowered his head and lapped at the head of Naruto's penis as he carefully inserted a lubed finger into Naruto's virgin entrance.

"It's okay Sasuke, more," Naruto urged. "I can handle it, Kyuubi dulls the pain a lot. Please hurry."

Turned on by his boyfriend's neediness, Sasuke quickly replaced one finger with three and was scissoring in no time. "Is this where you want my cock Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he roughly thrust his finger in and jabbed Naruto's prostate.

"Yes!" the blonde howled. Sasuke's fingers were instantly gone and he was slickening his manhood. Naruto watched him through hooded eyes. "Oh yeah Sasuke, make me yours now," he groaned, opening his legs further.

"Uhn, Naruto you're going to make me blow my load right now," Sasuke said huskily as he positioned himself at the other's entrance.

Naruto moaned and raised his ass higher in the air. Groaning at the erotic sight of Naruto so ready and willing, Sasuke moved forward and gripped his hips. Keeping in mind that Naruto said he could go quickly since Kyuubi took care of the pain, Sasuke surged forward and with one thrust he was balls deep in the blonde.

"Yes so good!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke moved back and thrust forward, striking the prostate. "Harder Sasuke!" They moved together at an unforgiving pace.

"You take my cock so good Naru," Sasuke moaned, leaning on his elbows which rested right above Naruto's shoulders. Instinctively Naruto raised his ass which allowed Sasuke's cock to fill him more deeply. "Ah, you know what to do Naruto-chan. My own little personal slut. Is that what you are Naruto? My whore?"

"Oh ah!" Naruto couldn't even respond. Sasuke's husky voice saying such dirty things was bringing him to the edge of completion. Taking in a sharp breath he gasped out, "Oh yeah Sasuke. I belong to you, I'm your whore. I'll spread my legs for you whenever you want me to. I'm a slut for your cum!"

Screaming out his pleasure, Sasuke snapped his hips forward harder. Naruto cried out as well, his prostate being hit repeatedly too much for him. His entire body tensed just before white beads of cum sprayed from his cock trapped between his and Sasuke's body. Thick laces of cum coated Naruto's chest and Sasuke's belly. Onyx eyes watched intently as Naruto covered them in his man milk. Feeling his anal muscles clamping down impossibly tight onto his cock, Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as he came deep in Naruto's ass.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
They're not gonna get us_

Both slid bonelessly onto the bed. Sasuke gathered his precious bundle into his arms as their sweat quickly chilled them in the cool room.

"I meant it, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled into the bare chest. "I'm yours now."

Sasuke nuzzled the blonde, tangled locks. "I know. And I'm yours," he reassured.

"I…I love you."

"…Love you too, dobe."

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, get us_

**Owari**


End file.
